I'm so Sorry
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Googie's thoughts.


**a/n. So over this summer I had written a story about Rose after an encounter with Googie. I had an Idea What was googie thinking?**

* * *

Googie stepped into her home angry and upset. She'd seen Shaggy's current girlfriend at the store that day. She was still upset about her break up with Shaggy. Yes she had been the one who did the dumping but she regretted it. She regretted it but she wouldn't dare to admit it. So she had made fun of Rose made her cry but that didn't make her feel any better. All the things she'd said she'd said because she was angry with herself. Angry with her choices. Her cheer leading career was in jeopardy but she wouldn't tell anyone. She didn't have any friends anymore.

Googie looked at herself in the hall mirror. Her looks hadn't changed much since high school but her personality had. Had changed for the worst. After the crazy adventure with Shaggy she'd been so confused. Then the news came that he was still technically cursed. That had led to her breaking point.

"What was I thinking?" she asked her reflection.

She sighed before heading to her room and falling back on her bed. She wanted to apologize but she had a feeling that Shaggy wouldn't let her anywhere his girlfriend. How was she supposed to make amends if she couldn't even speak to her? She wanted to apologize not just to Rose but to Shaggy as well.

"How do I fix this?" Googie wondered.

..

* * *

Years earlier Googie had been bullied. Middle school was the worst. Scrawny thing she was. Short too an easy target.

"Well lookie here Googie came to school"Amanda sneered.

eleven year old Googie just stared at the floor

"What's the matter wimp?"

"I-I'm N-not A wimp"

"Are you back talking me brat?" Amanda asked pushing Googie to the floor.

"I guess I am" Googie said with a little confidence.

"Well stop" Amanda replied before stalking off.

* * *

That day however had been life changing for Googie. Amanda had pushed her down in front of a hallway bu8lliten board. One paper announced cheer leading tryouts would be taking place the next week and Googie got an idea. She was going to tryout and show her peers she mattered. That was also the day she made a vow promising herself she'd never be like Amanda. Sadly however Googie realized she'd broken that promise a long time ago. She had to do something to fix it.

Then Googie got an idea that just might work.

* * *

A week later Googie slowly walked up the walkway to Rose's house. Rose was at work so Googie wouldn't be caught. Walking up the porch Googie took a deep breath before leaving a somewhat bulky package on the door mat and quickly leaving.

* * *

Rose found the package an hour later when she returned from work.

"Strange I didn't order anything" Rose said picking up the package and bringing it inside.

She set it on the table and debated over whether or not to open it. She was still thinking when there was a knock at the door. She opened it and found Shaggy.

"Hi Rose how was work?"

"Good" Rose replied as Shaggy came inside.

Noticing the package Shaggy asked.

"What's that?"

"I don't know I found it when I came home"

"Are you going to open it?"

"I guess so" Rose said finally tearing the brown paper.

A note fell out and Shaggy picked it up.

The note read.

Rose.

Im sorry for upsetting you the other day. Those things I said were awful and I suppose I was just jealous of you. I hope this helps you forgive me .

Googie.

Rose tore away the rest of the paper to reveal an old book. It's pages had turned yellow and the cover was beaten. Shaggy recognized it right away. The grimness book of records.

"Shaggy what is it?" Rose asked looking from the book back to her boyfriend with concern.

Shaggy shook himself out of it and said.

"This this is the book that Dracula used to locate a new werewolf"

"Which turned out to be you" Rose finished.

"Yes and Googie took it when we broke up I forgot about it" Shaggy said.

"Why did she leave it?"

"I think she's really trying to apologize" Shaggy said after some thought.

"Well if this is her way of apologizing I accept it" Rose said.

"Come on I think we should go talk to her" Shaggy said.

"Agreed" Rose said following Shaggy.

* * *

Googie was startled by the sound of her doorbell. She hadn't had anyone over in a long time. She was even more surprised to find Shaggy and Rose standing on her doorstep.

"Googie we'd like to talk to you" Shaggy said.

"Come in" Googie said opening her door wider.

"I'd like to know why you pick on Rose so much" Shaggy said sitting down with Rose.

"I'm so so sorry I-i just got so angry I couldn't help it" Googie said.

"But why?"

Googie quickly explained her problems much to her own surprise.

"Googie Im sorry to hear about that and I accept your apology" Rose said.

"Shaggy?" Rose asked.

"I'm just surprised"

"Like I'm said I am sorry I just.. I'm under so much stress right now" Googie said in shame.

"But why?"

"There's rumors about a replacement for my position on the team"

"And you think you'll lose your job" Rose said.

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry Googie"

"You're sorry?"

"Yes I can't imagine the stress your under but you could've just explained yourself"

"I know but I'm scared"

"You know there's an opening at the cafe where I work if you need a job to fall back on"

"Thanks I'll consider it"

"I hope we can get along from now on"

"Me too" Googie agreed.


End file.
